Faerie Kings and Goblin Wings: A Tale
by Caer of Connacht
Summary: Jareth has one rule he must follow: No mortal facing challenge will be harmed in Underhill. I'm not going to lie, there will be much corniness as Jareth tries to keep his kingdom, and deal with his own challenge.
1. In Which Underhill Law Is Broken

A/N: I've posted here before, years ago when I was young and foolish and believed I could write - though I never did try a Labyrinth before. I do hope you enjoy. (And no, you shall never find out my super secret penname – that account will remain dead).

Edit: Fixed the mistakes in this chapter, finally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, any songs or characters or such included in the movie. I wish I did, but alas, earwax.  
(I had to…I just had to)

Chapter One: In Which Underhill Law is Broken

Jareth watched this newest mortal with amusement as she stumbled about the Labyrinth. Truly, this newest girl was beautiful, and resembled the last and only victorious mortal in her speech. _Sarah_. If it weren't for her brown hair and rather, curved frame, she might have been the same girl. However, she had a terrible sense of direction and trouble seemed drawn to her like a magnet. Currently she was only a hedge away from the entrance to the Goblin City, thought there was no way to actually get to it unless she scaled the walls.  
She could see the castle from where she stood and Jareth smiled when she yelled in frustration. She'd never see her precious little dog again. Damn, did the thing smell. She rubbed the seat off her face with her long sleeve and leaned against a wall. Jareth chuckled when she fell through the illusion and screamed. However, when the string of curses he'd grown so used to hearing did not follow, he felt a tiny prick of concern worm it's way into his grin.  
Honestly Sarah had ruined him. Even the goblins believed his malevolence was turning into something more akin to that of a Trickster. Jareth growled to himself a shrugged it off – not that a Goblin King shrugged, except to express contempt. More curious than anything, he turned to the crystal in his palm to see what became of the girl.  
His crystal showed a pale, brown haired body lying limp in the hand of…well, The Hands. And then he felt it, just as he could feel anything inside his world. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

_(break)_

"Challengers do not die in the Labyrinth, Jareth."  
"I am well aware of that, My Lord." It took all his strength not to hiss. Usually the High King of Underhill and he did just swimmingly. But this was Court, and not even the High King could show his cousin favor. Jareth did his best not to show his discomfort. I mean, the whole room practically glowed white, and kneeling before The Fox of Underhill, before all the fools and their masks. It was pointless.  
"How does the child, then?"  
"No change. Her color has returned and I've done all I can for her, besides send her Topside, but her challenge has been left incomplete."  
"And what did she wish away?" The High King nodded when another petitioner entered the chamber, but returned his eyes to his cousin.  
"A…dog, My Lord. A smelly, stinky urinating dog." Jareth stood and glared.

The High King snorted. As the High King, he was allowed such luxuries.  
"Sionn," Jareth stepped closer to the dais, "Please. That beast of her's-"  
"I can see your concern, Jareth, though you hide it well." Sionn smiled and leaned closer, "Never have I seen you so…annoyed cousin. Not since-"

"King! King!" A small, grubby looking creature bolted into the room, much to the horror of the Court ladies, chicken feathers trailing behind him. "King, Girl wakes!"  
When the goblin realized he'd entered in the middle of petitions and interrupted the High King, his gray face blushed, even through the filth.

Sionn smiled, much to the horror of his valet and the rest of the Court.  
"Continue, thane of the Goblin King."  
" `Scuse, High King," he executed a sloppy bow, "but the Girl wakes!"  
"Well then, as High King I believe it is up to me to apologize for both our sakes, cousin. And to assure that this mortal, what was her name?"  
"The goblins have taken to calling her Fin."  
"Yes. To assure that the laws of Underhill are maintained, I will journey back with you. Shall we fly?"

Sionn and Jareth shared a grin.  
"Yes, my Lord, if it pleases."

(break)

Fin did her best not to vomit again. The ugly little creatures smelled and one of them drooled, but they were very kind to her, and she really didn't want to ruin another set of sheets with bile. She leaned on her side, clutching at her stomach as the dry heaves came once again. One of the little creatures pressed something cold to her head. She could barely manage a 'Thank you' before she was gripping her stomach again. Really, the attacks had never been this bad before. Then again, it wasn't often she fell into a hole full of disembodied hands and woke up in a place she didn't know.

"Kripple." A small orange thing, looking like a feather duster appeared at her elbow. "Kripple," he insisted and tugged on her shirt.  
"Not cripple. Just sick."  
"No. Kripple." He tugged again and point at himself.  
Fin tried to smile, but it she doubted it resembled one. "An interesting name. Who gave it to you?"  
"King. King always giving names to us tricky ones. King good."

"Yeah, sure." Fin brushed her hair out of her face and focused on her breathing. Conversation, it seemed, was actually helping. Fin looked down to see she was wearing a white chemise that hung dangerously too low. And no bra. Wonderful. All she needed was for His Royal Tight Pants, King of the Glitter to poof into the room and see just how cold sweats affected her body.  
"Kripple, where are my clothes?"

"Here." He tugged on the chemise and smiled at her.  
That damn smile was infectious. "Yes I know, but the clothes I came here with."  
"Gone gone. Terribly messy."

Fin sighed, "I was afraid of that." She took a moment to actually look around the room, ignoring her stomach muscles as they cramped once again. Tan colored stone walls, and tiny creatures – probably goblins, yes, he was the Goblin King – hid in what she assumed was a wardrobe. A small sitting chair tucked into the corner, and not a book or pair of jeans in sight.

Suddenly a small body jumped on her back.  
"Fin! Fin, King is coming!"  
Fin promptly leaned over the bed and heaved again.

(break)

Sionn could hear the retching from down the hall. It made his insides twist. Jareth walked faster and Sionn tried to keep up.  
"And she's been at this since she woke?"  
"Yes, Kings. Sheets ruined. She apologized over and over."  
Jareth reached for the door, but it opened for him and Kripple stood there shaking his head. "Not good, Kings. Fin not good."

Both walked into the room to find Fin sagged half way off the bed, bile dripping from her lips and her short hair was tangled into a nest. Sweat darkened the chemise and her arms were shaking as she tried to push her body fully on the bed.  
Sionn stood and watched and Jareth moved to help. _Girl? Like hell she's a girl._  
"Don't touch me," she snapped. Then, "Please. Sorry for yelling, just…space. It will only get worse if you touch me."

Jareth backed off and frowned as she dragged her body back onto the bed. His eyes couldn't help but appraise her body – He was only Fae, wasn't he? – and his looks didn't go unnoticed. Fin pulled the thick coverlet up to her chin and glared him down.  
"Pervert."  
Jareth only grinned before motioning Sionn forward. "Lady Fin, this is my cousin, another King of Underhill."

Unconsciously Fin pushed farther back into the pillows and itched her nose (she was allergic to feathers). Unlike the Goblin King, this man was less angled and more boxy, with his dark hair, brown maybe, cut short at his shoulders. She imagined that is he let it grow longer it would curl.

Sionn was just watching her, and it took Jareth clearing his throat to catch his attention. "My name is Sionn. They tell me you are called Fin?"  
It took all Jareth's will not to gap at his cousin. Their blood connection made knowing and speaking his name a simple thing between them, since blood knew blood. But names had power, devastating power when in the hands of mortals.

Fin nodded. "You may call me Fin." She looked back at Jareth, since he was safer. "I was wondering Goblin King, if I might have my dog back? I did make it to your castle." Fin tried to sit up more, but her arms shook. She resigned herself to slouching. "I would say the words – I know them – but I doubt I'm ready to go anywhere just yet."  
Jareth's grin widened. "By Underhill law, I cannot allow a mortal to die in my Labyrinth. The moment you became in peril the challenge was set aside. We shall continue, once you are well."

"Fat chance of that," she murmured, and cleared her throat. "If it's all the same, I'd rather just take my dog and go. Please, Jareth. I know it hurts you, somehow, if I say the words. She told them to me, you know. In every story."  
"What words? Who told you?"  
Fin grinned and finally managed to sit straight up. "Sarah did. My cousin."


	2. In Which There Is Tea

A/N: Recently edited this chapter for errors, let me know if I missed any? Honestly though, I never learned how that whole beta reading thing works, so be loud, proud and vocal. Thanks for reading :)

Disclaimer: Still do not own Labyrinth, movie characters and such.

Chapter Two: In Which There Is Tea

_Earlier that day…_

Hoggle was worried. And furious. Jareth was a fool not to see the resemblance between the new mortal and Sarah. Besides their build, and their hair, they could be twins. Hoggel got close enough a few times to even hear her whisper, "It's just not freaking fair," while trying to trail blaze through a hedge, rather than work around it. The labyrinth didn't let her, of course. The hedge just grew thorns and threatened to stab her. She was quick, and pulled away in time, but also clumsy. She nearly lost her balance and Hoggle acted quickly to push her back into her center of gravity.

It did more harm than good, because she was so scared, she whirled about and screamed.  
"Please, not so loud."  
"Sorry," she panted. "Sorry, I just don't do too well when people sneak up on me. If you could avoid doing it again?"  
"This is a labyrinth. Everything is sneaky."  
"Well, yes. I guess so." She kicked a few rocks out of the way before sitting down and looking him eye to eye and stuck out her hand.  
"Hi. You can call me Fin."  
Hoggle inspected the limb closely. "I don't touch mortals."  
She tossed her head back and laughed. "That's not what Sarah said."  
"SHHH!" Hoggle rushed to cover her mouth. "Don't say her name. Don't even think it very loudly. Jareth is very…observant. Oh, I shouldn't be here." He backed away, but she caught his arm.

"Do me one favor? It's tiny, and you only have to help if something goes wrong." Fin rolled up her sleeve and removed a bracelet from her wrist, and tossed it to him. "If anything happens to me…I mean, if…if I get sick, or stuck or something. Could you get Sarah for me?"  
"Oh, I wouldn't know how."

Fin snagged his hand again.  
"Please? She knew I'd slip up at some point and call the Jar- call _him_. And she said I would be able to trust you, even if you seemed harsh and leathery."  
"She…She did?"

Fin smiled. "She misses you Hoggle. Ludo too, and Sir Didymus. But years ago, they were repainting her room, and the mirror cracked right in two. She couldn't call for you. But she wanted to, badly. Please Hoggle? If nothing bad happens, then you don't have to do anything. But…just in case. I want a backup plan."  
"Oh, fine." He patted the new bracelet. "I'll do my best."  
"Thank you, Hoggle!" fin jumped up and hugged him before running off into the labyrinth. Actually, she was headed right for the beginning again. Poor girl would need all the help she could get. Hoggle smiled.

_After Fin Is 'Rescued'_

Sarah hummed as she folded her laundry and did her best to stuff it into her dresser. She only chose the damn thing because it was small enough o fit into her new apartment. But her clothes, mostly her underwear, was always falling behind the drawers and getting stuck. It was worse than college. It was just plain maddening.  
Someone cleared their throat. Sarah didn't bother to look up from her drawer.  
"Yes?" No one answered. It took only seconds for Sarah to realize that the sound didn't come from the open doorway, or from her only (and female) roommate. She looked up and was very proud that she didn't scream.

"Hoggle! "  
Hoggle stood with one foot on her desk, awkwardly trying to pull his other foot out of the mirror. "Oh here, let me help you."  
"I got it, I got it. No use fussing." He straightened his clothes and nodded to the door.  
"Oh, yes." Sarah closed and locked it. "Hoggle!" She had him up in a hug before he could stop her. "I thought I wouldn't see you again after my mirror broke!"  
"We were all confused when the connection was broken. We assumed you'd…forgotten."  
Sarah pecked him on the cheek, sending a hot flush across his face. "I could never forget you all. But what are you doing here?"  
"It's…complicated, Sarah. Someone wished something away, and the King gave his usual challenge. But something went wrong."

Hoggle looked down and began to fix his tunic once again. It was just so damn difficult to meet her eyes.  
He twisted Fin's bracelet and Sarah gasped.  
"She didn't. How could she I warned her-"  
"You should know very well. A warning is never enough."  
"And? Is she alright?"  
"Sarah. She's sick."

(break)

Fin felt much better with her own clothes back. Conjured into her hands moments before, Fin had refused to answer any of the Goblin King's questions until he'd given them back. Currently, he was waiting with his cousin in the formal dinning hall. Slipping on her jeans, she sighed in joy. Also, she had _her bra_. Life, at this moment, was pretty much as perfect as it could get.  
"Lady?"

Fin felt her stomach ripple, but held it back. Kripple say on her bed again, stilt like legs peaking out from the tattered remains of what had been a long shirt maybe a decade ago. Orange fluff peeked out in clumps and through holes. Fin decided there and then, it was official. He was adorable.

"Yes Kripple?"  
"Kings want to see you. They have..._tea_."  
Kripple said 'tea' the way a pregnant woman might say 'zucchini'. Fin grinned.  
"Do you like tea?"  
"_Love_ tea, Lady. Lovelovelovelove…" He bounced as he continued and Fin couldn't help it.  
She scooped him up and carried him, stinky clothes and all, with her.  
"Call me Fin, won't you?"  
"Yes, Lady."  
"Fin."  
"Yes Fin. Finfinfinfin…"

(break)

Jareth and Sionn waited in a room not unlike the throne room, only there were no chickens and the center pit was a fairly clean fountain. Various bits of plant life curled and vined their way about the room. Everything tried to smell like honeysuckle and lavendar. It didn't really work, though. Jareth lounged on a delicate looking chair, hand pillowing his head, with his eyes closed, and hopped that the goblins wouldn't try experimenting with the tea again. It was rare drink in Underhill, particularly in his own little section of Underground. When he last entertained a mortal, the goblins decided fish would make an excellent accent to the drink. It was a humorous, if disgusting, event.

"So Fin is the cousin of that delightful victor you always brood about?"  
Jareth refused to reply, but couldn't help it if his eyebrow twitched.

"Sarah. Yes, I remember how all of Court was delighted to hear that someone had finally bested the Goblin King and his infamous labyrinth. I suppose the young lady was also proving to be some trouble?"

"Quite the contrary. The girl seems to be as clever as her cousin, however she has the worst sense of direction I've ever seen."  
"She is hardly a girl."  
Jareth grinned, his eyes still shut. "Why Sionn, one might think you are taken with the little mortal. Perhaps I should bring her to Court."  
"She would die. Either quickly for a task given to her or slowly from the formality of it all. Still, a remarkable human. What do you make of her illness?"

"Attacks." Both Jareth and Sionn stood quickly, with fluid grace when Fin came into the room. It honestly felt like some sick, Fae interpretation of a Jane Austen book. Her friends would probably encourage her to swoon at every given opportunity.  
"Attacks," Sionn encouraged her, motioned her, and her orange companion, to join them.

Fin crossed the room and explained as she did her best to sit down without dislodging Kripple or falling on the delicate looking table. "Panic attacks, anxiety attacks. You name it I probably have it. Touching is one thing that can trigger them, so falling into a hole of disembodied hands made my blood pressure drop and my heart rate skyrocket, so I passed out. Perfectly normal." She smiled at looked at the two fae.  
"And touch triggers these attacks?"  
"Anything can trigger them, but being touched unexpectedly is common for me. I'm usually very good at controlling them."

Sionn sat next to her, so closely their thighs were almost touching and Fin made a point to move away. He saw it as a retreat, but for her it was more of a survival instinct. Jareth grinned and began to calculate just how long it would take the child to realize that the High King of Underhill was attracted to her. Or, even better, how long it would take Sionn to admit how he felt.

"And how long has this happened?"  
"Oh, for years now." Fin straightened and smiled at Jareth. "Kripple said there would be tea? He was quite excited."

Sionn leaned back in his chair so Fin wouldn't see his face, and sent Jareth an amused smile. It was horribly true. She was clever and sweet, but she wasn't the least bit subtle. Every emotion flashed on her face.

"Kripple!"  
The tiny little guy fell off Fin and walked forward, slowly.  
"He looks like he's going to his death."  
Sionn leaned in, careful not to touch her and whispered, "Fear not, fair child, for he only goes to the kitchens."  
"But what if they are the Kitchens of Doom, feared by all small creatures who must be careful how they walk, least the master wake and eat them whole?"  
"Ah, then it is a quest, fair one. But for what, we shall not know until he returns."  
Fin turned to him and smiled, "Tea, of course. And there isn't a finer quest to be had in all the land."

"I can think of one or two," Sionn mused, but the girl had already turned away from him. It wasn't until he heard the screaming that he realized someone new was with them.  
"Bastard! You ignorant, selfish bastard! What have you done to her? Where is she?"  
"Hello, Sarah. So good of you to join us for tea."


	3. In Which Tension and Ruined Eggs Rule

A/N: The first and second chapter have been fixed! Well, here's the third, chapter, let me know what you think. And I apologize for the terrible editing job I did on the last chapters.  
And thanks for reading along! Kinda surprised/shocked that I actually have people reading so thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Labyrinth, or even Jareth's sparkling pants. But I wish I did :)

Chapter 3: In Whish There Is Tension and Ruined Eggs

"Tea is it? Tea and cakes and sitting around in your glitter, watching while my cousin worries herself sick? You bastard, if you don't pull her out right now-"  
"I'm right here, Sarah. And I'm not even sick anymore."  
Sarah turned and froze when she saw Fin in one piece, sitting at a silly looking table with the King of the Underhill smiling next to her.  
"But Hoggle said that you were-"  
"I'm fine, really." Fin stood up. "But I'd love a hug, if you want to give me one."

Sarah power walked to her cousin, and ran her hands up and down Fin's arms.  
"Um…Sarah?"  
Without warning, Fin was grabbed in a tight hug, pushing the air right out of her lungs. Jareth worked very hard to make his laugh sound more like a cough.

"You're okay? Really okay?"  
"Yes, I'm-"

"So why didn't that hug trigger an attack," Sionn asked, as he sat back and grinned.  
Fin tried to place a good kick to his foot, but she missed.

"Attack? What attack?"  
"It was no big deal, Sarah, honestly, I just-"

"TEA!"

The shout came suddenly, from right behind her and Fin couldn't help but scream.  
"What is it with this place and tiny creatures that jump out at you!"  
Kripple frowned, and gently set down the tea set next to Fin's shoes before hurrying off towards the kitchens again.

"Damn it."  
"Look, Fin, we need to get you out of here-"  
"It'll have to wait."  
She shook Sarah off and headed after Kripple at a trot.

Sionn stood. "I'd better follow her. Just in case something should happen. But I believe you two have so very much to catch up on."  
"You touch her, and I don't care what you are King of, I'll crush your world, Underhill." Sarah glared at Sionn until he met her gaze and gave one firm nod.  
"Quite taken with your cousin, he is."  
"Shut it Yoda. Spill. Now."

(break)

Sionn had a sudden and real appreciation for jeans when he saw Fin on her hands and knees, trying to coax the little sticky creature out from a dusty cabinet. Really, if she wasn't fascinating him with her body, she was making him want to smile, or even, Fae Lords forbid, laugh. Fae Kings just weren't supposed to laugh. Not in joy at least. Snickering was allowed, but only rarely.  
"Kripple, please come out? I'm sorry I made you sad, but…but I'm just not used to things…jumping out at me. Or sneaking up on me. I guess everyone is so used to walking on egg shells around me that I got used to it."

Sionn backed away slowly towards the wooden door. He hadn't made a noise on entering the room, but he made sure the hinges creaked this time as he swung it shut. He still startled Fin, but she didn't scream, and she didn't glare at him. She just turned back to the goblin.  
"Please, Kripple? I'd do anything. Even cook for you if you wanted."

He poked just his head out. "What about...Eggs."  
Fin grinned. "Eggs I can do."

(break)

Jareth sat relaxed in his seat as Sarah paced back and forth. Her hair was still long, longer, maybe than it was when he last saw her. Was it really so long ago? Her hair swung out behind her as she moved, and it took a great deal of will power not to reach out and catch it in his fingers.

"But the Cleaners. And the peach, that damn peach! If you weren't supposed to harm any mortal under a challenge, how did you get away with that?"  
"You weren't really hurt, were you?"  
"Well, I-"  
"Bleeding, unconscious, broken bones or sprained ankles?"  
"No, but-"

Jareth stood and walked towards her, his eyes sparking. "Then you will believe me when I say that you were never in danger, never physically harmed, and therefore have nothing to complain about. Now please, sit down and shut up."  
He turned away.  
"No."  
He paused and looked over his shoulder.  
"No?"  
"No. No one tells me…or my cousin, to shut up."

"Clearly." Jareth continued back to the table, sat and kicked his feet up, resting them on the fancy looking tablecloth. He gave a lazy gesture, and the teapot poured itself, a cup rising and moving until it settled neatly in his hands.  
"Why is the King of Underhill here?"  
"You know him?"  
"I know enough. Blame Hoggle."  
"I always do. Maybe he wants to spirit your little Finny away."

"But he can't-"  
"He is the King of Underhill dear, _little,_ Sarah, and he can do almost anything he wants, as long as the mortal at first agrees. Now do sit, and if you won't shut up at least quite down. Even the Fae can be plagued by headaches, and you are quite the migraine."

"Put on your sparkle pants and deal with it," Sarah murmured under her breath.  
Jareth grinned. He wasn't sure if light-hearted banter was wise, but it was refreshing. "Already wearing them."  
"Didn't want to know."

(break)

"That is not cooking. That's…just wrong."  
Fin ignored Sionn and added more spice to the scrambled eggs. Cayan Pepper, garlic salt, just a dash of pepper...  
"You…destroyed it. How can anyone actually manage to destroy eggs?"

Kripple, finally out from the cabinet gulped loud enough that Fin could hear him. He didn't want to eat anything..._destroyed._ He sat on a sack of potatoes with a fork and the only clean napkin she could find tucked into what was left of his shirt collar.

It was almost like playing snow white.  
"Don't stir it like that!"  
Almost.

"You will like it just fine as soon as you taste it, so stop complaining."  
"Well I don't believe you."  
"Then leave! God, do you know how annoying you are being right now?"  
"Technically, he can't hear you here. Doesn't like us Fae very much."  
"I wonder why!"

Raising his arms and backing off, Sionn sent her one large smirk before he backed his way out of the kitchens again. He headed towards the hall where he left the little couple, ready to rip each other's hair out. But still, his mind was stuck on the angry glare of a young mortal named Fin. Funny things mortals. They always tended to get stuck in your head at the worst possible times.

(break)

Jareth relaxed in his seat and sipped his tea. "Why do you hate me, Sarah?"  
"Oh because how could I hate you, the great Fae Lord who reordered time and flipped the world around, just for me? You are an arrogant, annoying selfish-"  
"Fae? I'm not human Sarah. You can't hardly expect me to act like one."

Silence sat between them then. A big, ugly, stinky Silence that kept poking Sarah in the ribs. It was like having a troll sit on her rib cage and occasionally bounce when she had a full bladder. She sighed and walked over. Shoulders slumped, sighing once more; she realized she must look like dog, caught peeing in the house. She forced her shoulders straight, and sat in the chair across from one of the most complicated beings she knew.

"I don't hate you."  
Jareth lowered his teacup until it was cradled in both his hands, and tipped his chair back slightly. "Really?"  
"Really. It's more of a very strong dislike."  
"My, my my, we have grown up, haven't we?"

"Suck it Jareth."  
And very suddenly he was right in front of her, starring her down. Really, she didn't even have time to scream.  
"When will you learn, precious Sarah, that challenging me in my own kingdom is never a good idea."  
Very gently, he picked up her hand and brought it towards his lips. Sarah froze, she made a small attempt to yank her hand away, but the Goblin King only tightened his grip and smiled. "Now, Sarah. A challenge is a challenge, and in my kingdom, all challenges must be-"

"Have you any idea what that beastly girl is doing? Ruining eggs! Perfectly good…Oh dear. Terribly sorry. I think I'll take a walk about the ahhh…gardens. Yes."

Jareth dropped Sarah's hand and leaned back so he was standing upright once again. "Maybe this is one challenge that should remain unanswered." He turned and walked from the room, turning back only once to smirk at her shocked face, and give her a warning. "You are now a guest here, Sarah, for as long as I decide to keep you. I trust you are old enough to know where you should and should not venture."

Sarah stood up, insulted (why she wasn't sure). "I won't be staying, and neither will Fin. There is no way she'll solve the Labyrinth. And what if she passes out again?"  
"The risk is not for you to decide. In three hours time, Fin will return to the Labyrinth, and you Sarah, will remain here." Jareth walked out before Sarah could protest.

"Uhrrrr, that…that…"  
"Man?" Sionn reentered the room and made a beeline for the tea. "He isn't a human Sarah. You shouldn't forget."

Sarah crossed her arms, "Not like anyone here will let me. And what are you doing here anyway. You never visit Jareth."  
He stood, tea tray in hand. "Jareth. Ah, so informal and curious. And how do you know that?"  
"There's nothing curious about it. And Hoggle. He's a great storyteller."

Sionn snorted and poured a cup of tea, adding four large scoops of sugar. "I should think so, with all the trash your novelists are writing these days. How can you stand all that nonsense, I mean really? A vampire that glitters? A boy who lived? When they aren't stealing and abusing our myths, they are making up cardboard frame characters that they use over and over again."

"That's the thing. I don't. There is a reason I majored in Mythology and Early British Literature. And I wouldn't expect you of all people to be read current teen fiction novels."  
"Sarah," he gestured with his spoon, rather than stirring his tea, "I am the Fae Lord of the Underhill. Besides listening to other Lords whine and bicker, and dealing with my cousin, what else am I supposed to do with my time? Steal babies from cradles? Sour you milk as you sleep?"  
"Steal all my left socks?"  
"Exactly." He smiled, and took up Jareth's empty seat.  
Sarah smiled and sat as well. "Sometimes I don't know what to make of you. You are just so very…different from Jareth."

"All that doom and gloom and challenging mortals, stealing what they wish away, just so they can beg for it back." Sionn mimicked vomiting. "Boring, tiring and so very dramatic. I leave that to Jareth."  
"And what of _my_ cousin?"  
"Fin? She is a curiosity. And frankly Sarah, stronger than you think."  
"Just don't get too curious, Underhill."

Kripple burst from the kitchen, a giant smile on his face. "Scrabble Eggs! Scrabble Eggs! Lovelovelovelove!"  
"Oh, dear," Sarah laughed and tried to scoop up the sticky orange goblin, but he was too busy dancing about the room. "I wonder what's gotten into him."

"Scrabble Eggs, apparently."  
"Exactly," Fin entered the room, cast iron pan held with two firm hands. Sarah was off her seat in seconds.  
"I haven't had your eggs in ages!" She reached in for a pinch, but Fin pulled the pan out of her reach.

"Skeptics first." From her pocket she pulled out a crude wooden spoon, really the only (other) clean utensil she could find, and held it out to Sionn. "I dare you."  
"Is it a challenge then? Well, can't refuse a challenge." He leaned forward and opened his mouth.  
Sarah's eyes near popped out of her head, but Fin only hesitated for a second before scooping the Scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Sionn hummed and murmured, "Just as I suspected, ruined."  
Before he opened his eyes, took the spoon, nicked the pan right out of Fin's hands and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He stole my pan."  
"Forget the pan, he stole the eggs!"  
"Don't worry," Fin patted Sarah's shoulder and walked back to the kitchen. "I'll make more."

A/N: Wow, this is going by pretty fast – never wrote a fanfic this quickly before :) Kinda excited. Reviews and comments more than welcome.


	4. In Which All Things Change

A/N: Hey guys, these chapters just keep flying out…probably because I have nothing better to do, but hey, least I'm writing. So thanks for all the comments, I was really excited to see so many more people reading the story!

Just so you know, I went back and edited chapters 1,2, &3. It took some time, and it's still not formatted like I wanted, but I hope it is easier to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, yada yada yada…

Chapter 4: In Which All Things Change

Jareth lounged in his chamber, trying very hard to ignore the figure walking in his gardens. He couldn't help musing over her, though. Sarah Williams. Out of school, living no her own. It made him feel old, and tired, and decidedly not as immortal as one of his kind should feel. He would be well within his rights to send her back Aboveground. Though, being the girl she was, with her loyalty, she'd find a way back in. Only then, she might be less likely to stumble into his kingdom. And Fae Lords knew what trouble she'd find herself in then.

He glanced at the sun. Clearly, it was getting late. All the more reason to scoop Fin up and deposit her where he found her. Well, maybe not in the Well of Hands. It would be difficult to judge just where to drop her, since the Labyrinth changed so much. He could always make her begin again.

Jareth grinned, and summoned a crystal into his hand. "The girl."

What he saw, he was not expecting.

"Damn mortal." And with that he disappeared.

"Honestly, Kripple, did you have to tell everyone?"

"But Lady, Scrabble Eggs!" Kripple held out the very plate Fin had just scrubbed clean for him.

"Sorry Kripple, but there just aren't any eggs left."

A rather tall goblin named Scoot grinned. "Plenty of chickens in city."

"Yus!" Kripple dropped his plate and hopped several times. "We go to the city! We get more eggs!"

In seconds the kitchen was empty, save for the dozens of dirty pans, dishes and utensils with food caked into the very wood. The regular staff, odd creatures with long noses and fast hands left dinner simmering when as a troop the goblin dragged her in and asked for eggs. Whatever was in the pot was hastily dumped out, so Fin could use the whole grill-like fireplace to cook eggs.

There was nothing to do but clean up and hope all the chickens hid their eggs well.

There was a slight pop and splash of glitter, and Jareth was beside her. He was too angry to care when she started breathing heavily, or when her hands shook.

"What did you do?"

"I…I…I c-can clean it. J-just give me… Jareth…"

He stepped closer. "You will address me as Goblin King."

Fin tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go. She faced a furious Goblin King with stone at her back and Sarah nowhere in sight. "I…I…"

Her head was spinning and her palms were sweaty. Really, Sarah had never told her he could get so angry. Her throat felt tight. "Just…please."

And suddenly Sionn was there beside her.

Jareth tried to jerk away, but Sionn was much faster. The High King reached out and grabbed his cousin by the throat, and they were both gone before Fin could blink.

"Oh…shit." Fin slumped against the wall and did her best to focus on her breathing. She started counting out her breaths, even as her eyesight went grainy. Then all the noises of the fire sounded like they were muffled by a giant blanket. Still, she counted and rubbed her face. It was damp with cold sweat. She tired to focus.

"One…Two…Three…"

Sarah was walking in the garden, when very suddenly Jareth and the High King appeared before her. And Underhill had Jareth by the throat. At least, until he tossed him, doll like into a broken fountain. The High King turned to her. Sarah nearly screamed when she saw his eyes were solid silver.

"Sarah Williams. Go to the throne room and fetch the animal. Wait in her rooms."

Without another word, he was gone. No smoke, no glitter. Just…gone.

Sarah tried to move to Jareth first, but her feet were already taking her towards the castle. "Jareth? Jareth, what's going on!"

She forced her feet to slow, and they obeyed. Mostly.

The Goblin King untangled himself from the stone, furiously peeling rotting moss from his skin and clothing. "Obey, Sarah. To resist when he is like this…it isn't wise."

The tugging was worse, and her knees started to ache. "But-"

"Go."

"…Twenty seven…" Fin pressed her forehead into her knees and counted. Tears were close, pinching at her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't. She heard Sionn walk in, but she wasn't about to let him see her like this. "…Twenty eight…"

He sat next to her, not close enough to touch. But she could feel the heat from his body, feel his anger. It filled the room enough to make her shudder.

"Give me their names. Their full names."

Fin stopped counting. She wasn't even breathing.

"You know who they are. I can sense that much. I could force you to tell me, but I won't. I will wait. But I will have their names."

Fin shuddered. Still, she started to cry. "It isn't as bad as you think. Really."

"Now is not the time to lie to me." From the corner of her eye, Fin saw his hand hovering over her leg. "_I can feel where they hurt you_."

"I was nine."

"I just want-"

"It was ages ago."

Sionn turned, but before he could speak, Fin reached out and pressed her fingers against his mouth. "Listen, first. Please. I'm…different from other people. Not big different, just…little different. I'm just really sensitive. That's it. That's as complicated as it gets.

She touched his chin, barely. "I was nine. Little and scared. And all these things happened at once, making my head think it was so much bigger than it actually was, and now when I panic, everyone thinks I have a reason."

She let her arm fall and took a few steps back, stepping over a pan. "But my reason is small and tiny. I should…I should clean this up." She gestured to the mess and tried to smile at him, but the effect was lost when she rubbed her cheeks again.

"I have a mess to clean, a challenge to complete and…and I'm done. Really, Sionn. You…you aren't the first person whose tried to defend my weaknesses. And while it's sweet…well. I guess I should just say thank you, but no."

Sionn was silent. He only nodded, stepped forward and every so gently touched her cheek. It was far more intimate than she was used to, he didn't even wear gloves, as Jareth did, so she just laughed and drew away.

"You know, you should be careful with your eyes. That was pretty…intimidating."

"My eyes?"

"That whole silver thing. Does that always happen when you are angry."

"Silver?" Suddenly stood straight and stepped forward, his arms around her, doing nothing more than holding her. "You sure it was silver? I was that…upset?"

Fin laughed nervously and gently pushed him back. "Yes. It was sweet of you. But I really think you should go talk to Jareth."

"Yes. I will. But Fin," he took her hand firmly and kissed the inside of her wrist, "If you need me. Just call for me."

"Oh…okay." She smiled and pulled her hand away. "I will."

Jareth paced his chambers. It couldn't be true. Not here, and surely not now. The Impossibles were believed long dead. The illegal mix of half fae, half human race were hunted down hundreds of years ago. Used for their power to tether the realms together, they were drained of life until nothing was left, and only Lord could pass between, and then, only in their animal form. And to find not one, but two…after all these years…

Suddenly Sionn was beside him, his eyes were normal, but his face utterly serious.

Jareth nodded. "I will deem her challenge met."

"Jareth."

"She will return Aboveground with her filthy rat."

"Jareth."

"No one need know they were ever here."

"Jareth."

The Goblin King stopped pacing. He could hardly find it in himself to breathe.

"You knew. You knew with Sarah all those years ago, and when you realized the danger you cut off all her contact."

Jareth nodded, unwilling to meet his cousin's eyes. "I cracked her mirror myself, when I knew she could still speak to the others through it. When I realized what it meant. The Counsel-"

"The Counsel will find them, whatever we do. How long was she in contact?"

"Two years. But I haven't heard a word from the Counsel."

"Yet everyone knows she defeated your Labyrinth." Sionn began tot tick off his fingers. "Fortune always favors them. They can do in our world what no other mortal can do, they are our greatest weakness, make us…feel…"

"But there has been no word," Jareth insisted. He walked to a chair and slowly, slowly sat. "I can feel her wherever she is, wherever she goes. It's maddening."

"I know. I know. Has she pulled you into a dream?"

Jareth pressed his temples firmly and sighed. "No. Not since the mirror broke."

Sionn laughed. He couldn't help it. "Your Sarah and my Finley."

"Your…wait. You know her name?"

"I felt it. Pulled it right into my mind. She practically handed it to me. This is a mess this is a disaster. Does anyone else know?"

"Sir Didymus. Hoggle. Ludo knew the moment he met her. I have kept them busy, since…she's been back. They are sworn to silence with all the magic I have."

"Yet even that can be shattered if the Counsel-"

"Damn the Counsel! Damn the laws."

"We must send them back. Shut the way with their blood so they can't be taken."

Jareth stood, his very bones hurting at the idea of never seeing Sarah again. Such a long time, to have be her so close…

"I sent Sarah to fetch that… dog from the throne room. But Fin, she seems intent on finishing the Labyrinth. And if she doesn't finish…if we just let them leave…"

Jareth sat again. "Then everyone will question why I returned the dog with the challenge unfinished. And they'd still be in danger."

Sionn rubbed at his chest. There. Right there was a tight, splintering pinch. "Does it always feel like this? Does it ever go away?" Jareth didn't answer him; the High King didn't need an answer. "It's my duty to report them, Jareth. By Underhill law, I am bound. But I won't. I won't say a word until the challenge is finished and the way is sealed to both of them. But if asked, I cannot lie."

"Then we must be sure you are never asked."

The kitchen finally clean, more than it was before, Fin dragged her feet up the stone staircases to her room. But it wasn't long before she was lost. Before, there was one staircase. Now it was clear to her that the castle had a sense of humor. One set of stairs led to four, led to seven, and soon she was so turned around, she had no idea where she was. Her feet hurt, her back ached, and all the goblins were fast asleep. What she wanted more than anything was to just find her dog and leave.

Sure, Squeaks was annoying. He was a toy poodle for crying out loud, if he wasn't annoying he wouldn't have a purpose. His breath smelled like rotting fish, he never stopped barking and he was impossible to house train. But all the same. The under weight dog, whose front legs where shorter than his back, whose caramel colored fur shed all over her clothing, was the only real company she ever had back home.

The tiny beast could tell if she was upset, even when her door was closed and her music wasn't playing any louder than usual. He demanded attention on her worse days and made her melt into delight whenever he snuggled into the curve of her knees, deciding that yes, this was home. Sleep would be impossible, without his constant weight pressing on her feet (she hated anything touching her feet as she slept).

Fin looked up to find yet another staircase before her, only this one leading down. Shrugging, she took the stairs slowly, not wanting to trip. She fretted over the lack of railings and walked slower, stepping deliberately slow. There were just so many stair. Fin looked behind her, but all she could see were stairs rising up as far back as she dared to look.

Fin tripped. She tossed her hands out and tucked her head, expecting to hit stairs, but instead she did nothing but stumble and bit before regaining her balance. She'd reached yet another landing, and had tried to step down. Fin laughed at herself and stretched to get the tightness out of her muscles. Before her there was a door, cracked open, light spilling onto the stones in the hall.

And, the sound of sleeping goblins. Like some poorly constructed orchestra, with too many horns and wind instruments. And yet…didn't Sarah say that Tobey spent his time with the goblins, among them?

If she was to find Squeaks anywhere, this might be it. Creeping forward, Fin did her best not to make a sound. Here, her sneakers definitely worked to her advantage. Finally she was right at the door. Reaching forward, she grasped the wood and

Another hand slammed down, pushing the door out from her fingers until it firmly shut. There was noise inside as Fin tried to control her breathing. Something slide into place. Like a lock. She looked over her shoulder, dreading who she would find.

Sionn grinned and whispered, "I don't believe that spying of my cousin's court is playing fair, Lady Fin."

Fin turned and glared at the Fae Lord. "And since when has your cousin played any of his games with the concept of fairness in mind?"

"Oh, he's fair enough. It's the other kingdoms that pose the true threat to mortals. The Goblin King doesn't ask you to turn a lake of ice into a hot spring in a night, or lace a gown of cobwebs for child that will not break. He instead gives you a maze to wander, a few…holes…to fall in. He might make it seem like your life is at stake, but all the creatures know what will happen," he pinched her nose lightly, "if a challenger is injured."

"What happens?"

"Why, he loses his kingdom, of course. You'd be wise to use the extra hours given you to sleep." He walked a few steps away, but Fin wasn't done yet.

"Is that why you were so angry before? Because you had to be?"

Slowly, he turned and walked back up to Fin. Lightly, he ran one finger from her forehead, down her nose, and then let it stop over her lips. "Anger is a light emotion. Occasionally, the Fae feel beyond what you mortals call anger."

She spoke, even with his finger resting on her lips. It made her smile, "Is that why your eyes…turned, because you went beyond anger?"

He stepped closer, his finger no longer pressing to her lips, but slowly, slowly moving back and forth. Fin was almost mesmerized by the feel of it. "That," he whispered, "is something you should never speak to anyone about. There are many…dangers in our world, fair Lady. What you do not understand yet speak of, might end in nothing but sorrow for everyone."

As if shocked, Sionn stepped back from Fin and dropped his hand. "You should go."

"But Sionn, I-"

"Take the stairs once again. They will lead you."

Sionn walked away then, and fast as he could without appearing to be jogging. Still, before he got very far, he heard her very soft and whispered, "Goodnight."

A/N: Wow, that was long. Sorry for the length everyone, but I hope you enjoy. R&R :)


	5. In Which There Are Dreams

A/N: And so the plot thickens… This next chapter is much shorter, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading everyone! Don't forget to let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, yada yada yada…but Fin and Sionn are mine. So…neh.

Chapter 5: In Which There is A Dream

Fin slinked the length of the hallway, a pale green gown of soft cotton around her, and trailing behind . She smiled as she dug her toes into the thick grooves between the stones. It felt wonderful to be barefoot again. She wasn't far from the throne room, and no one had seen her yet. She could still make it.

Quickly, she dashed another few feet down the hall and hid in an alcove, nearly knocking a vase off its polished table. She nearly laughed at her clumsiness, but managed to stop herself in time. She peeked around the corner. The door was just there, just within her reach, and she was so close. Suddenly an arm hooked around her waist and spun her around. Fin tossed her head back and laughed.

"Caught you again," Sionn mumbled and smiled into her neck. Oddly, she wasn't startled.

"Only because I let you," Fin grinned and poked him in the side until he flinched, and then, drew her closer.

"Sneaking into the throne room again, hmmm?" He kissed her ear and sent goose bumps down her arm. "Jareth wouldn't like that."

Suddenly ware of how close he was holding her, Fin pulled away and looked around her. "But...this isn't Jareth's castle."

And very suddenly, it wasn't. There was no loose straw or chicken feathers abandoned on the stones. There were no frightening statues or goblins, and surely Kripple would be close by. The place was far too light and neat, and just…warm.

"Where is Sarah?"

Sionn slumped against the wall, and gave a sigh. "Sarah, again?" He stood and walked to her. "Isn't this place perfect, Finley? Isn't this place just right?"

He reach out and slowly ran his fingers across her arm, around her wrist and curled them, firmly around her fingers. He tried to drag her closer, but Fin didn't budge.

"How do you know my name? I never told you. Sarah wouldn't have told you."

"Maybe I guessed."

"Even you aren't that good at guessing. Where are we?" Fin tugged her hand, but Sionn only held on tighter.

"Does it matter? Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

Sionn frowned and stood, dropping her hand. "Then maybe I was wrong. You aren't ready."

Fin gasped when he disappeared. She ran for the throne room, but the white marble room was so empty. There should have been people, statues, something. But it was empty. She ran the halls, faster, her throat aching it was so tight. But everything was gone, the paintings, the vases, there weren't even windows. Just a long, wide stretch of bending passages and white marble that was so bright it hurt her eyes.

With a jolt, Fin sat up in bed. The curtains were open, shining on her face. And someone was knocking at the door. "Should have known it was just a dream."

The knocking came again, louder this time.

"One second." Fin pulled on the thick purple robe over her night gown and made sure to check her surroundings. The windows were large, made for sitting a brooding. There was dirt on the stones, the stones themselves were the right shade, and webs clung high in one corner of the room. Yes, she was still in the Labyrinth.

Fin ran to the door and pulled it open.

Sionn looked back at her. She gasped, because, really the man was just far too close. She realized for the first time that he had hazel eyes. The silence seemed unending.

"Umm, hello."

His gaze became sharp, "The Goblin King is waiting for you." He left his eyes traveled down the length of her. "I suggest you dress." Without another word, he turned and walked away, his boots clicking on the stone.

"Sionn! Wait!" He paused and looked back, one eyebrow arching at her command. "Please? Just wait a moment. I'll likely get lost, if I go on my own."

"Very well."

Fin shut the door behind her and turned to the chair, but her clothes from the day before were gone. "Well, that's helpful."

She walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors to find dresses, shirts, skirts and even ironed jeans hanging neatly on hangers. "What…"

"It's the same all over the Labyrinth." Sionn leaned on the doorframe and watched her. "Closets and doorways will work for you, taking you where you need to go. That is, as long as my dear cousin wishes it."

Fin touched some of the shirts. Soft, worn cotton. Her favorite feeling as she rubbed the fabric between her fingers. "It must be wonderful. To need something, and just have it appear in any closet you open." She looked back at Sionn and smiled. "Isn't it?"

"Not everything can be conjured in closets or made by magic. Hurry. The Goblin King won't wait forever." He left, shutting the door.

"Well, we can't keep Sparkle Pants waiting, can we."

"But yesterday, when Underhill-"

"My cousin was acting irrationally. He has since apologized."

"Not to me."

Jareth swung around and marched towards Sarah until she took s few steps back, "The High King of Underhill need not apologize to a little. mortal. girl."

"Then the Goblin King must feel very low indeed having to deal with such a foolish thing. Good thing this little mortal and her cousin are leaving," Sarah shouted back.

Jareth grabbed her arm and Sarah yanked it away, "Don't you-"

"Dare? Do you really want to know what I would dare to do, _Sarah Williams_?"

Her name rolled over her like syrup, slow, yet so strong that she cried out.

"You…You…"

"Yes. I. Me. You might be the champion of my Labyrinth," he reached out and stroked one cheek with his glove, "But you are still just mortal. And not even under challenge. _Sarah Williams_."

Sarah felt her body shudder as she tried to fight the compulsion. She had no idea what Jareth was trying to do, but it couldn't be good. Biting her lip, she concentrated everything she had on taking one step away. And when she finally did, it was like the syrup case around her instantly hardened and cracked, falling to pieces.

Jareth winced, as if it hurt him somehow. He conjured and crystal in his hand, and turning, launched it against the wall so that it shattered. "You just don't understand." He walked to the desk and gripped the sides until her knuckles turned white.

"Jareth, I…Is everything alright?" She'd never seen him like this before. Furious yes, but never so…strained. "You'd tell me if Fin was in danger, wouldn't you? Jareth?"

"If it was vital you'd know."

Sarah could feel the lie in his words. It slithered in the room and coiled around them both until she couldn't stand it.

"It's true then. None of the Fae can lie. What are you hiding, Jareth?"

He spun back to her and advanced again. Sarah retreated, but he didn't stop moving forward until Sarah's back met the wall. Then he did something incredible. Without any warning, the Goblin King _hugged_ her. "Telling you both would only bring more risk. Trust me on this? If I could, I would tell you. Don't defy me in this."

The command was weak, and more like a question. So Sarah nodded and breathed in the smell of his hair. Fresh spring leaves, and grass and light and…it was just everything. Sarah smelled him again, breathing deeper, and Jareth moaned. The sound startled them both, and Jareth released her, backing away.

"Well," Sarah coughed and looked at her feet. "I guess…I guess I trust you. But if anything happens to Fin-"

"Still worried about me?" Fin walked in the room and sent them both a strained smile. Sionn was usually an easy conversationalist. But he hadn't said a word on the way to the Goblin King's study. It had unnerved her, that stretching silence. And he hadn't joined them in the room, either.

"Fin, if I stopped worrying about you and blinked, a space rock would probably fall on your head and crush you."

Fin shrugged and looked at Jareth. Sionn's attitude still stung her, but she wasn't sure why. Suddenly, more than anything she wanted to finished the labyrinth and go home, before anything else happened.

"So when do I return to the labyrinth?"

Jareth grinned and spun a crystal in his hand. "Now."


End file.
